


Speaker

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [39]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  Illya is asked to speak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaker

Illya's face turned pale as he looked at his partner who was trying to swallow the laughter he could feel threatening to erupt.

"Is there a problem with the request Mr. Kuryakin? I mean you fight Thrush agents daily and don't seem to be as frightened as this?" Mr. Waverly said.

"Illya, Mr. Waverly only wants you to talk about your country." Napoleon smiled but turned serious as Illya glared at him.

"You can always decline as it's a personal favor, but it would disappoint the audience. They would love to hear about Ukraine."

"But sir, they're five-year-olds," Illya moaned.


End file.
